


Don’t rape your partner when she’s already damaged

by FaunGallops



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline - Fandom, sugarless gum - Fandom
Genre: Almost Rape, Clit teasing, F/F, Mental Torture, NSFW, Non-consensual sex, PTSD, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, almost forced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunGallops/pseuds/FaunGallops
Summary: Princess Bubblegum finds herself lunging at Marceline after 200 years of angst and waiting. She was taken aback when she found her partner was nowhere near eager.





	1. No, please don't...

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one-shot; This is a sex scene cut out for the pleasure of viewers who seek excitement not heavy dark plot; There is a backstory to the sex scene and follow-up developments; Please refer to The Daily and Nightly of Marceline Abadeer if you're interested.

(Warning: smut)

Bonnibel's pov

I keep me eyes trained on the mirror on the inside of my ajar warddrobe, alone and naked in my room. I know she stalks me every night now. I just needed to bait the beast until she shows herself. This has to work, after all she's always so into sex. I can't believe I am acting so distastefully. But it doesn't matter to me anymore.

Light summer breeze caresses the curtains. On the mirror's reflection, I saw the foot of the bed deepen a little.

Finally. I closed the wardrobe's door, clutching a pile of clean clothes with me, hiding my stake underneath the pile. I sighed resignedly, and turned to ever so slowly trudge towards the bed, careful not to put my eyes on the spot.

As i approached the foot of the bed, out of my peripheral vision I saw the spot reinflate and I decided to lunge. I put her in a headlock and pinned her on the bed, still invisible, with my free hand holding the stake right over where her abdomen would be.

'Float up and i will stake you, you butt!' I said to her, through horrible red eyes from tears.

'No you will never,' Marcy said, finally showing herself. My stake is right above where her unbeating heart would be. 'It's not even wooden,' she said, taking the plastic stake from me and sprouting claws to reduce it to shreds.

I stared cold daggers at her suave and indulging smile. She shifted her gaze to my nakedness and raised her brows. 'So you really thought I was such an animal?' She said to my breasts, her warm breath blowing on me.

I blushed furiously and pushed her face to the side, fuming. What was I even thinking, sinking so low a position just so I could see her? Just to fail big time and have to take her down the violent way?

I felt like crying, aching inside out. I didn't realize how much I missed her. Her cold skin, her smug smile, her big villain aura. I clutched her face and forced a kiss right on her lips.

To my surprise, she didn't respond at first. She tensed up a little and I felt her float upwards, flight or fight style. But it was so brief I thought I imagined it, cause the next moment she's putting everything into our kiss, biting and tugging on my lower lip. I groaned a little and opened my mouth, letting her forked tongue take dominance.

I climbed atop her, releasing the headlock on her. I felt flames in everywhere our skin touch. I wanted her so badly now. And if I hadn't kept her off this for so long, she wouldn't have run. I've got to make things right now.

Not breaking our kiss, I unbuttoned her red flannel, then hugged her close to reach for her bra lock. She flinched, pushing me off mildly. 'Bonnie... no.'

She was shy after all these years? Filled with adrenaline and craving, I didn't stop. She started to squirm. I pulled all clothing off her such that she's topless, tearing the hoodie in the process. Our breasts squeezed together as I pressed myself on her, kissing her on her neck. She let out a faint moan.

I caressed her rough grey bite marks like they were fresh wounds, as I intensely sucked on her left nipple feeling the rough skin, my other free hand cupping her on the other side. Grey bite marks? Almost like she drained the only red on her body. She was still resisting me, to no avail.

'Bonnie... No... I don't want this now,' she begged, her voice seeming to crack a bit, her hands at my shoulders.

She is warming up so slowly it is almost unlike her. My hands slide inside of her undies, intended to tease her clit.

And she was dry. That stopped me dead in my track.

She meant it. She didn't want this. She didn't want... me.


	2. I Can Do This

(Warning: smut)

Marceline's pov

This is all happening again. It happens every night in my sleep. But it's gone real now.

I could feel myself slipping under... I can't lose it now. I never know how my mental breakdowns work or when they will come and go. But sex is surely a trigger.

Suddenly I felt the suffocating pressure lift as Bonnibel stopped her advance on me. I could connect to reality again, my senses coming back. I realize I am topless and Bonnie's hand is on my vagina. I've been sobbing hard silently into her pillow, my hands clutching my hair.

I squinted to find a worried Bonnie looking at me. I can tell she did not expect to find me in this state. Her hands gently cupped my face, wiping my tears off with her thumbs. But they just keep coming. She wanted to say something but I could tell she really didn't know what to do with me.

People never do.

I shouted at myself internally to stop being so vulnerable. I do what I do best. I lash out and act angry.

'So you really don't care how i feel... right Bonnie?' I hate the way my voice cracks, giving me away.

'No Marcy! I just... i didn't know how to make it up to you. You used to like this so much but then I stopped giving it to you...' Her eyes are searching with concern. She can always tell when I'm faking it, hiding something.

And she faltered as she took in my breasts.

'What are those scars on your chest, Marcy!' She looked like she's been stabbed with a knife. Her hands started to caress them like they were fresh wounds.

I didn't want to answer that question. I can't bring myself to talk about it yet. The thing she's wanting from me now, it's my trigger. And the thing she wants to talk about now will also break me down.

Yet this is the girl I love. She may have misunderstood me, but I was too good a manipulator for her, my pure innocent girl with her straight forward big brain, to figure out. I know how to get under her skin and make her bare herself to me. To show that she cared.

I know exactly why she wants this so badly now. Sex has always equated disarming and undying love to her. To her, this is her reconciliation with me. I can't turn down that.

I just need to lose my head and go with the feels. I could do that. In some way.

I climbed atop her and said, 'I top.'


	3. I guess I didn't really know my lines

(Warning: filler)

Bonnibel's pov

She looked like she really wanted to float away, from whatever it is that was haunting her. But then she rolled on top of me, her expression hardened. Her jaw clenched and her eyes burned with determination. 'I top.'

I felt a pang of pain as I watched her shrink into a pet-sized bat. I wondered if she did this with Marshall Lee too... and if he would also turn into a bat and they'd mate. Is this... jealousy? I feel mad I can't turn into a bat too. It's like... they belong together and I do not.

Another miserable thought hit me.

This is bestiality. Me fucking with a bat. But, it's been bestiality since the start... she's a monster and I fell nonetheless.

No... it was the other way round. She is a monster on the outside, but me, I am one on the inside.

And I thought regular sex was distasteful. Great surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear, this is not a one-shot; This is a sex scene cut out for the pleasure of viewers who seek excitement not heavy dark plot; There are a backstory to the sex scene and follow-up developments; Please refer to The Daily and Nightly of Marceline Abadeer if you're interested.


End file.
